Segredos
by IClauI
Summary: OneShot. Suécia, o lugar perfeito para uma segunda ‘lua de mel’. Agraciado com sua própria luz divina que para maioria ilumina toda e qualquer dúvida de uma força maior. Um lugar de inocência. U.A.


_**Segredos**_

_Promessas e segredos_

As últimas terras virgens da Europa, um paraíso natural o qual salientam magníficas cidades onde a vida transcorre a ritmos tranqüilos e sossegados.

O lugar perfeito para descansar da vida agitada da capital.

O jovem casal estava entusiasmado, depois de um ano de casamento eles precisavam descansar, ter uma segunda 'lua de mel' e não havia lugar melhor que a Suécia.

Eles trajavam cachecóis, um bom abrigo, gorros e botas forradas, já que o inverno era rigoroso, não comparado ao frio polar, no entanto nevava muito e as temperaturas chegavam a dez ou mais graus a baixo de zero.

Este clima pouco apaziguador não os impediria de conhecer o magnífico país nórdico.

-

-

-

Gamla Stan, mais conhecido como a Cidade Velha, situada sobre um grupo de ilhas, com estreitas ruas, restaurantes, lojas típicas e galerias de arte.

Eles faziam seu _tour_ pelos _Ferrocarris Estatais Suecos_, transporte caro, mas confortável e agradável.

Entraram num pequeno restaurante com a aparência de uma casa comercial colorida.

-Shiryu, vamos pedir _parfait arándanos_? – Perguntou Shunrei sem retirar os olhos do cardápio.

Shiryu estava concentrado no cardápio, apesar da maioria dos suecos dominarem o inglês as comidas tinham nomes em sueco. Ele se ajeitou na cadeira estofada e colocou o cardápio na mesa de madeira. Olhou para Shunrei e disse:

-Eu não conheço nenhuma dessas esquisitices, que tal pedirmos a comida caseira sueca, como panquecas, crepe de batata ou até mesmo sopa de ervilha?

-Sopa de ervilha? – ela franziu a testa – Prefiro ficar com as panquecas.

Quando terminaram de comer, Shiryu depositou na mesa algumas notas de Coroa Sueca, a moeda oficial do país, e se retiraram do local.

Eles estavam de mãos dadas em frente ao restaurante.

-Vamos visitar a Igreja Maior? Por favor?

-Hoje você decide o que vamos fazer querida!

A Igreja Maior, Storkerkam, ao lado da Catedral gótica de Estocolmo é datada do século XV. Neste lugar eram coroados os reis suecos e é onde repousa a famosa escultura de madeira de São Jorge e o Dragão, com trabalho pertencente a Bernt Notke de Lübeck.

-Esse lugar é lindo! Olhe a escultura de São Jorge e o Dragão.

Shunrei é fascinada por igrejas e estava maravilhada com a viagem.

-Já está escurecendo. Que tal cruzarmos aquela ponte para chegar até a Ilha dos Cavalheiros Riddarholmem – ele olhou o folder em sua mão e completou a tradução - Onde poderemos contemplar um dos edifícios mais antigos de Estocolmo, o Riddarholmskerkan. Você vai gostar, é um Mosteiro franciscano do século XIII, onde descansam numerosos monarcas suecos.

-Vamos! Depois quero voltar para o Hotel e descansar!

Shiryu beijou a testa de sua esposa – Tudo o que você quiser.

-

-

-

Eles voltaram para o Hotel de _Laponia_, na zona norte da Suécia.

-Querido, venha ver! – chamou Shunrei da janela que parecia ser feita de cristal – O que é aquilo? – perguntou quando o marido se aproximou.

-Aurora Boreal – respondeu a abraçando.

No inverno, a escuridão fecha-se sobre a fascinante paisagem para, às vezes, serem iluminadas por uma crepitante Aurora Boreal.

-Shunrei, precisamos terminar a conversa que tivemos antes de viajar.

A mulher se soltou do marido e foi deitar na cama – Estou cansada agora, terminamos amanhã, tudo bem?

Ele se aproximou da cama e sentou-se do lado esquerdo da jovem – Tudo o que você quiser querida.

-

-

-

Interior de Visby, uma rica paisagem de Gotland, de vastas praias com fósseis e peculiares agulhas litorâneas conhecidas por _raukar_.

Eles alugaram bicicletas para percorrer toda a ilha. Foram até as Grutas de _Lummoumda_, cheias de estalactites.

No fim do dia voltaram para _Laponia_ e participaram do Festival da Água. Este acontece durante as primeiras semanas de agosto. No tempo que dura o festival pode-se ver de tudo, do teatro de rua até concertos ao ar livre, passando por espetáculos do tipo circense, mostras gastronômicas, atividades esportivas e fogos artificiais.

Quando o céu começou a se encher das mais variadas cores Shunrei perdeu a sua. Ficou pálida de repente e com sudorese.

-Você está bem? Venha sentar-se. – Shiryu a auxiliou até chegarem num banco.

-Quero voltar para o Hotel – Eles saíram da gritaria e alegria do Festival.

-

-

-

-Thank you! – ele agradeceu o médico e fechou a porta.

-Ainda bem que eles falam a língua inglesa. – comentou Shunrei deitada na cama.

Ela estava um pouco mais corada. O médico administrou um medicamento e disse que provavelmente era algo que ela havia comido durante Dia do Caranguejo, dia em que se come em abundância. Ela já estava se sentindo melhor.

Shiryu retirou as botas e deitou-se na cama – Vamos conversar agora.

-Eu quero desc...

-Agora! – proferiu Shiryu – Perdoe-me, sei que não está em condições agora, mas não podemos prolongar isso.

Quando se casaram Shunrei avisou seu marido que ela tinha algo muito importante para revelar, algo que nem seus melhores amigos tão pouco seus pais sabiam, mas que queria esperar completarem um ano de casório.

Dois anos depois, lá estavam eles, não havia lugar melhor para conversarem, longe de todos que conhecem.

Há meses atrás Shiryu tentava 'arrancar' da esposa esse segredo, mas ela sempre inventava uma história e evitava o assunto.

Agora não tinha como ela escapar.

-Eu queria aproveitar um pouco a vida com você. Infelizmente não posso te dar filhos e...

-Eu já te disse que não me importo, conversamos sobre isso.

-Eu não quero adotar uma criança, nós temos que nos dedicar a ela, é um compromisso muito sério e eu não me sinto totalmente entregue a essa alternativa.

-Eu sei, mas... – ele parou de falar ao perceber que Shunrei estava mais pálida que no Festival e sangue escorria de seu olhos já fechados – Shunrei!

Ela estava inconsciente e ele desesperado.

-

-

-

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

Lá estava ele, vestindo um abrigo preto e botas cobertas de neve. Seu rosto estava quente pelas pequenas gotas que caiam dos seus olhos e molhavam a lápide.

Ela se foi, e ele não pôde cumprir o que havia prometido: sempre estar ao seu lado.

-

-

-

_Vaxholm_, um lugar magnífico que chama a atenção por suas casas de madeira pintadas de vermelho.

Toda cidade pequena que se preze tem um lugar como este. Um lugar onde a paisagem nos convida á harmonizar para variar. Agraciado com sua própria luz divina que para maioria ilumina toda e qualquer dúvida de uma força maior. É um lugar onde os dias de preguiça da infância se manifestam; um lugar livre das responsabilidades da vida adulta. Um lugar de inocência.

E lá repetiria mais uma vez o desfecho de 'Romeu e Julieta', mas dessa vez a história não foi escrita por Shakespeare e muda de nome 'Shiryu e Shunrei'.

Ele só esperava ir para o mesmo lugar que ela.

"Felicidade é poder estar com quem você gosta em qualquer lugar"

Ele não deixou de cumprir sua promessa.

-

-

-

"Amar é a eterna inocência,

E a única inocência não pensar..."

O guardador de rebanhos, de Alberto Caeiro

-

-

-


End file.
